


The Red Light District

by TheDarkNightsRun



Series: EXO's vacation adventures [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, And So Much More, Awkward Boners, Chanyeol needs to get himself together, Drunk!Suho, Everyone Is Gay, Flamboyant!Baekhyun, M/M, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Sad!Luhan, Sehun can't handle being the youngest, i shouldnt even tag it, implied sex, light marijuana use, the manager is dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun, gayest of the gays, helps the band let their inner gay out when they go to Amsterdam.</p><p>D.O gets lost in the Red Light District and is tired of everyone's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Light District

Alright, so being an international pop star was pretty rad. Everyone knew your face and could point you out in a crowd of hundreds. People throw themselves at you and always ask for your autograph. Fans send you gifts and food. There was literally nothing bad about it.

Actually, yeah, there was. And Baekhyun knew it all too well. See, as great as being incredibly famous was, not being able to be gay in public was difficult. Like, really, really, difficult. 

Which was why Baekhyun enjoyed their little vacations to some other country where walking hand in hand with another man wouldn't raise eyebrows or cause cameras to flash. It was also why he was currently storming through his closet to find the pair of jeans he knew made his ass look amazing. Even Sehun, with his God sculpted ass, thought he looked downright fuckable in them. 

The problem was, he couldn't find them.

"SUHO!!" Baekhyun yelled through the dorm, causing a loud crash to come from the kitchen followed by a string of cursing. 

A minute later Suho came trudging in with a towel pressed tightly to the palm of his hand. "Fucking what?!?" He yelled, fixing Baekhyun with one of his very few death glares. 

Baekhyun pouted and pointed to his closet, "I can't find my ass tight jeans."

Suho's nostrils flared and he closed his eyes for a moment, probably trying to stop himself from straight up strangling Baekhyun. The band's numbers were already dwindling and a murder charge wouldn't look good on his spotless record. Suho took a calming breath before looking back at his friend, "Have you asked Sehun?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and nodded, "What do you think? Our sweet maknae doesn't know." Of course Sehun didn't know. All he did these days was stay in his room and only come out for food and the bathroom. God knew what that boy was doing in there, and no one was really willing to go find out. 

Suho sighed and readjusted to towel on his bleeding hand. "What about D.O? He might've seen them when he did laundry yesterday," he said, not missing the way Baekhyun's eyes widened. 

"Like fuck I'm going to ask Kyungsoo. He's still pissed at me for using up all the hot water the other day in the shower. It's not my fault I have needs to take care of..." Baekhyun mumbled the last part and watched as Suho looked away uncomfortably. The prude. 

Suho huffed and tried to stop blood from dripping off the towel while simultaneously thinking of who else would have Baekhyun's pants. 

Then Lay, sweet, wonderful, life saving Lay, poked his head around the doorway and looked at Baekhyun. "Oh, Baek, I saw your pants in Chanyeol's room this morning. Don't know why they're in there, but they are," he said quickly and walked away with his still empty suitcase. 

Baekhyun internally groaned. He forgot he had left them in there that morning when he practically bolted from the room half naked. The story behind why was one he preferred not to go into detail with just quite yet. 

"Why are your pants in Chanyeol's room?" Precious little innocent Suho asked. Baekhyun couldn't help but remember how much of a virgin Suho was and that he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb out there. 

"I don't know," he said simply and pushed past his leader to go to Chanyeol's room. 

 

Okay, so now Baekhyun had two problems. The first being he still didn't have his pants packed, and the second being the very uncomfortable atmosphere that was trapped inside Chanyeol's room and practically strangling him.

"Sorry, I left these in here..." Baekhyun said a little awkwardly, holding the pants up and looking directly to the right of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol didn't say anything and looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes and an incredibly red face. 

"I'll just... go now..." Baekhyun muttered quickly and left the room. 

Now both of his problems were gone but there was still packing to do and D.O was fixing Baekhyun with a murderous glare from the kitchen where he was wrapping Suho's hand in gauze. 

Baekhyun made a kissy face at the little spawn of Satan and went back to his room to finish throwing clothes into his suitcase.

(^-^)

So there were a few things Baekhyun wasn't looking forward to during the flight to Amsterdam. One of which being who he might have to sit next to. Angry passengers made for a very unpleasant flight.

Yes, he was excited about going to the least homophobic city on Earth, and yes he wanted to listen to stupid American pop music for a few hours, but he definitely did not want to spend those few hours sitting next to a very pissed off D.O and a highly uncomfortably Chanyeol.

Sadly, he was forced to. As it turned out, Kai's fear of flying mixed with an already aggravated D.O. and Chanyeol's over all annoying demeanor made for a very disastrous scenario, so Suho being the passive vengeful fuck that he was decided to switch Kai and Baekhyun's seat, making him sit with Chanyeol to the right and D.O the left. Apparently the plate he dropped when Baekhyun yelled for him cut deeper than previously thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seat belts, we are about to take off," the steward said in Korean over the com. He continued to say the same thing in English and Dutch, but no one really gave a shit about that. 

As Baekhyun was strapping himself in, his hand bumped against Chanyeol's, causing the larger one to jump and turn red for the umpteenth time that day. 

Baekhyun sighed and laid back, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the tension hanging in the air. Somehow, he managed to doze off a little because when he opened his eyes again, they were already in the air and the Captain was telling the passengers how long till their destination. 

After about half an hour and maybe six songs later, Suho turned around in his seat in front of Baekhyun and looked at him. "Oh, Baek, when we get there and settle in, we decided to let you pick the first bar," Suho smiled and turned back around. 

Oh boy, this was going to be fun. The whole band pretty much knew he was the gayest gay to ever gay, so every now and then, they let him drag everyone to a gay bar. 

And they were going to Amsterdam. 

Where the Red Light District exists.

D.O spoke up before Baekhyun could say anything, tapping Suho's shoulder to get his attention again, "Are you sure about this, Suho?"

Suho furrowed his brow for a second, then Kai also turned from in front of D.O and gave his input, "Yeah, Suho, letting Baekhyun loose in Amsterdam, especially the Red Light district, is a recipe for disaster."

Baekhyun let out an offended gasp and put his hand over his heart, “Well I never.” 

Xiumin popped his head over Chanyeol's seat, "I wouldn't mind messing around there." 

Lay turned around from in front of Chanyeol, "Xiu, I don't think you know exactly what Baekhyun might get up to in that part of Amsterdam. It would be fun, but could end very badly."

Baekhyun's mouth was still hanging open, and he was getting more offended by the second. 

"I know exactly what he might do there, and I'm down for it," Chen stated from his spot behind D.O's seat. D.O already seemed uninterested in the conversation and had his headphones on and his eyes closed.

Kai looked at him incredulously while Baekhyun closed his mouth and grinned at Chen who winked back. 

"Kai, I'm not stupid, or a prude like Suho," Xiumin said, ignoring Suho's defensive 'hey'. "I'm just saying it would be fun to watch Baekhyun let his gay out."

Lay and Chen nodded in agreement. Baekhyun was slightly touched by how much his fellow members wanted to let him be happy. Kai was still mean though.

Kai turned back around, ending his part of the argument. Suho raised an eyebrow and looked at Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, do you have any input on the matter?"

Chanyeol looked up from his laptop with a deer in the headlights expression. He glanced at everyone’s expectant faces and when his gaze landed on Baekhyun his cheeks turned red again and he quickly shook his head.

"What about you, Sehun?" Chen asked the maknae seated behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned around and saw Sehun looking at him. 

"It sounds like fun," he said while shrugging.

Chen and Xiumin high-fived and looked back at Suho. 

"Alright. Sounds like the plan isn't changing, Baekhyun will pick the first bar," Suho said and turned back around. Lay smiled one last time before doing the same. 

Baekhyun smiled and put his earbuds in as everyone got settled back in their seats. It was going to be the gayest night EXO will ever experience, and he will get to lead the whole thing. 

(O-o)

The Red Light District, also known as De Wallen, of Amsterdam was probably the best-known part of the city, despite its classic architecture style and rich history. It was surprisingly big with large red neon signs casting an almost eerie glow over everything. Beautiful, heavily made up women walked around in heels and short skirts. Some men were shirtless and wearing tight pants. It was every bisexual person’s wet dream. 

Baekhyun breathed in the night air. “Ahhh, do you smell that, Xiumin-hyung?” He asked, turning to the older and watching his silhouette in the red glow.

“God yes. The wonderful smell of sex and pheromones,” Xiumin said enthusiastically and watched a particularly pretty woman saunter past.

A very uncomfortable Suho came up behind them, “So, what are we going to do?” 

Chen strode up and threw an arm around Suho, “Well, Leader, we are going to let Baekhyun take us to a gay strip club and while he gets a man, we will get you shit faced. Sound good?”

Suho nodded. He really looked like he could use a drink, or twelve. 

“Hey, guys, I found an interesting looking shop up there,” Lay said as he trotted up to them. He and Chanyeol had walked ahead a bit to find some store they read about.

Chanyeol came up behind him and didn’t make eye contact with Baekhyun. 

“What does it sell?” Kai asked.

Chanyeol grinned for the first time all day, “Oh, you’ll see.”

……..........

Now this, this was what Baekhyun was talking about. The shop Lay and Chanyeol found sold costumes that revealed different areas of skin. The walls were covered in outfits from floor to ceiling, the more extravagant ones higher on the walls.

“Hey, Baek, look at this one,” Chen called over. He was holding a black leather outfit with the fabric missing around the nipple and ass areas. A handy zipper was sewn in at the crotch. “Think I’d look good in this one?”

Suho squawked from where he was clinging to Kai’s arm, “Jongdae, you are not buying that,” he said and glared at Baekhyun, who was leaning against the wall to keep from falling down with laughter.

“Awww, but Fearless Leader, what if I want to experiment a little?” Chen whined.

“Hell to the no, Chen, do you even know what leather feels like after you’ve been sweating and moving around a lot? It’s not fun,” Sehun said. He was holding what looked like a vampire costume that came with blue light up fangs that could also be used to shove inside of someone.

“Yeah, Chen, it’s bad news. Also, I think this outfit is more for me, the opening in the ass looks very suggestive,” Baekhyun said, pulling the outfit from Chen’s grasp and looking at the price tag. “Oh, hey, it’s in my price range. What do you say, Channie? Should we take this for a spin?” Baekhyun winked at the giant. Chanyeol looked horrified at him for a few moments before he quickly turned away.

“Wait, I’m missing something here, what happened between you and Chanyeol?” Lay said, coming out of the changing room wearing a very slutty maid outfit.

Everyone stopped for a second, staring at Lay like he just spoke perfect English without any sort of accent. 

Baekhyun’s already tight pants were suddenly getting a tiny bit tighter. “Well, Yixing, if you keep wearing that, I’ll show you.”

Chanyeol and Suho squawked in unison.

Lay blushed prettily and did an anime girl pose before deciding he was going to buy it.

(•^_^•)

It wasn’t until they found a gay strip club sufficient enough for Baekhyun they realised Kyungsoo wasn’t with them anymore.

“Shit, we lost D.O,” Kai murmured. Suho had finally let go of his arm in order to down the six shots Sehun bought.

Baekhyun looked up from the ass that was currently wiggling in his face. “Where'd you last see him?”

“He was standing next to me when we got here,” Xiumin said from over the top of his beer.

“When we got here to the club, or here to De Wallen?” Chen asked, his was enjoying a lap dance from a very enthusiastic stripper.

Xiumin thought for a second, then his eyes widened, “Oh fuck, he wasn’t in the shop with us, was he?”

Everyone shook their heads. Baekhyun groaned. This night was not going to be as gay as he wanted it to be.

The band decided to split up to look for their missing singer. Chen, Baekhyun, and Suho would stay at the bar, (because Baekhyun didn’t want to leave and Chen didn’t mind staying to watch the men dance. Suho was already too drunk to care about the muscled guy giving him a lap dance) Sehun and Chanyeol would go back to around where they arrived, Kai and Xiumin would check the cafes and theaters, and Lay would check the brothels.

“Alright, team, split,” Chanyeol said before he and Sehun left in the opposite direction of Kai, Xiumin, and Lay.

(0-0)

This was hard. No, actually, the task wasn’t hard, Lay was hard. Painfully so. This probably would’ve been better if Baekhyun, the gayest thing to live, had done it. Lay had already looked inside six brothels and so far no tiny ball of murderous talent had shown up. 

There were lots of naked women, though.

And surprisingly men. A lot of naked men.

Lay was beginning to question his sexuality.

“Hey there, sweetie,” the woman behind the desk of the seventh brothel said. Lay could taste the seductiveness.

“H-hi,” Boy, English was really failing Lay right now, “I am looking for my friend, Kyu- D.O Have you seen him?”

The woman batted her eyelashes at Lay and looked down at the registry book she was leaning on. “What was his name, again?”

Lay gulped and tried not to look at the screaming woman riding some guy on the couch off to the side of the room. “Do Kyungsoo? He is,” Lay gestured with his hand, “this tall, and looks angry.”

The woman squinted and thought, pushing her breasts up more to show Lay. Then she looked back at him, “I think I did see someone like that. Korean as well, yes?” Lay nodded excitedly. “Mhm, yeah. He came in and got a girl for about an hour then left.”

Lay groaned at the same time the man on the couch did. “Did he say where he was going?”

The woman shrugged, “He grumbled something about stupid friends.”

Lay thanked the woman before leaving to find Kai and Xiumin. Actually, a bathroom might be useful first. Or, he could just get someone to do it for him…

“Hi, again,” Lay said to the woman behind the counter for the second time. “How much for a man and woman?”

(*-*)

Walking around in a place where there were naked men and women with your friend who was having a sexuality crisis was not fun. Especially if that friend was Chanyeol. Giant, slightly drunk, very load, Chanyeol.

“I was just, really turned on, you know?” Chanyeol whined to Sehun as they walked. “It’s been awhile since I last got off from something other than my hand, and there was a lot of sex in that show, and Baekhyun was wearing those stupid pants again, and-”

Sehun took a sharp turn away from Chanyeol. He didn’t need to hear about Baekyeol fucking, he'd already heard enough when they were actually in the act. Plus he saw a shop that looked like fun.

“Sehun, what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked as he bounded up next to him.

Sehun shrugged and walked into the shop. It was clean and well lit, unlike some of the other shops they had seen. The walls were lined with different flavours of lubricant, and had little taste test stations.

The girl behind the counter came around and greeted them, “Hello, sirs, may I help you with something?”

Sehun looked at Chanyeol, who knew the most english out of the two. “She wants to know if we want help," Chanyeol muttered.

Sehun nodded and point at the raspberry flavoured lube and raised an eyebrow in question at the girl. 

“Do you want to try it?” She asked, already walking over to the taste station.

Chanyeol translated and Sehun nodded again. The girl got the stuff in a little cup and handed it to Sehun, letting him taste it a little and hand it to Chanyeol.

“Would you like to try anything else?” She asked patiently. Chanyeol asked Sehun and they walked around a bit, looking at all the flavours.

Sehun was a little blown away by large variety the shop had. There were flavours like bacon, vodka, strawberry shortcake, honey nectar, and cinnamon. Even noodle flavour. Fucking noodles. It was amazing.

In the end Sehun tried almost all of them and decided on the vodka and cinnamon lubes. He had his reasons for one and the other was to stop Chanyeol from bitching about his gay sexcapade.

“Would you like a bag for these, sir?” The girl asked as she rang up the two bottles. Sehun shook his head when Chanyeol translated and then they paid and walked out.

Chanyeol stopped Sehun after a few steps, turning him to look at him. “Sehun, why’d you buy those...?”

Sehun scoffed slightly, it sounded almost as if Chanyeol was implying something. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the cinnamon bottle from his pocket and thrust it towards Chanyeol. “Take this, and go fuck Baekhyun like there’s no tomorrow.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened comically, and his face somehow looked even more red in the already red lighting of the street. “WHat?”

Sehun sighed and forced the bottle into Chanyeol’s hands. “That boy has literally been drooling over you since our debut and now you’re being weird about it. You need to fix this before I do.”

“W-wait what?” Now Chanyeol was just really confused. He continued to repeat the words as Sehun dragged him back to the club Baekhyun was still at. “Sehun, why are you doing this?” Chanyeol squeaked as Sehun pushed him towards Baekhyun.

“I have enough shit to deal with, and I don’t need any of yours,” Sehun grunted as he turned to leave before Chanyeol could stop him.

It was true, he did have to deal with a lot of shit. Like the fact that he gets a hard on every time the wind blows east these days and he can’t even leave his room without seeing a very shirtless, very attractive man. Also known as Chen.

It was hard in more ways than one to be the youngest and still going through puberty.

(^-^)

Surprisingly, walking through De Wallen with an over enthusiastic Xiumin was rather fun. The oldest was fascinated by everything and more than once pulled Kai into a shop to mess around inside. He even dragged Kai to one of the movie theaters and they sat through the first 20 minutes of some hardcore American movie. They had to leave because Kai’s downstairs started to feel funny, and D.O wasn't in there.

It did get a little awkward though when they walked past a prostitute who knew who they were and insisted on getting a picture with two members of the world famous band EXO. Yeah, that wasn’t something Kai was very comfortable with, but Xiumin seemed to be enjoying life at the moment so he went with it.

“Hey, look, there’s one of those cafes we read about. Wanna pop in and order something and see if D.O's in there?” Xiumin asked, pointing to a cute little front a few meters away.

Kai shrugged, because, yeah he wanted to see what it would be like to get high.To be honest, he had never done it, his high school years were focused on dancing and studying, and Lay wasn’t very generous when it came to his hard to come by weed.

The interesting thing was, though, Xiumin knew pretty much everything about the stuff. He showed Kai how to do and laughed when Kai choked a little and had a coughing fit.

“No, no, you need to hold it for a second before you blow it out, hyung. Or else you’re just wasting it,” Xiumin said, holding his hand against Kai’s mouth to keep the smoke in. When he let go, Kai blew it out and it wasn’t long until his head started to feel fuzzy.

About twenty minutes and a few tears shed over the most adorable puppy ever later, Xiumin spoke up from where he had his head on Kai’s lap, “Hey, weren’t we supposed to be doing something?”

Kai furrowed his brow and thought. “Yes…? Didn’t we lose someone?”

Xiumin turned and looked up at Kai, “I think so? Was it me?”

"Maybe. We lost you and we’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Kai exclaimed a little too loud, drawing the attention of some other patrons. 

Xiumin laughed and clapped his hand, “Yay! You know what we should do now as celebration?” Kai shook his head and look down at Xiumin questioningly. Xiumin giggled and sat up, leaning in close before whispering, “We should make out.”

Kai froze for a second. It actually sounded like an appealing suggestion. “Alright, c’mere,” he murmured and closed the small gap between them.

It started out slow and chaste, just lips on lips. Then Xiumin slowly moved his tongue along the seem of Kai’s lips, taking advantage of Kai opening his mouth to gasp. Then they fought for dominance and suddenly teeth got involved and Kai was moaning.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” A voice asked. Kai and Xiumin slowly pulled apart, glancing up to see D.O standing there with his hands on his hips.

Kai looked back at Xiumin, “Was he the one we were supposed to be looking for?”

“I actually think so, yeah…” Xiumin said.

D.O huffed and grabbed Kai’s and Xiumin’s hands, which were in places Kai didn’t really want to think about right now. “Come on, we should get you two back to the hotel,” he said, paying their bill and dragging them out. "I'll call text the others and tell them where we are."

Going back to the hotel was actually a bad idea. Kai was still high and apparently so was Xiumin, and they were both still a little aroused from making out and all the sights they had seen that night, so they ended up making out some more and doing a bit extra.

(@_@)  
When Baekhyun said he wanted to take EXO out on a big gay adventure, he didn’t think about all of the things that could happen to prevent that. He of course knew something was going to go wrong, but losing a member wasn’t on his list of possible outcomes. 

And losing a member in the red light district was just a big pile of bad. Especially when that member was Kyungsoo. Angry, antisocial Kyungsoo.

Obviously Baekhyun was at least a little worried about the short ball of satanic intent, but those thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind when a very nervous Chanyeol stumbled towards him with a brand new bottle of lube in his hand.

Yeah, that was not something Baekhyun thought would happen.

“Baek-,” Chanyeol stopped and cleared his throat, “Baekhyun, c-can I speak with you?”

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, furrowing his brow but putting his martini down to stand up.

Chen looked over from where he was talking to Sehun with a question in his gaze. Baekhyun shook his head to reassure him it was okay before following Chanyeol to the private corridor that lead to the bathrooms in the back. Suho was still too shit faced to care about anything and had his head in his hands.

“What’s up, Channie?” Baekhyun asked when they got there.

Chanyeol looked anywhere but Baekhyun and shuffled his feet a little. “U-ummm, I have to ask you something,” he said, shifting the lube bottle in his hands.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow and waited.

“W-well, Sehun said that yo-you have liked me since our debut, and-” Chanyeol stopped for a moment to take a breath, “and I thought the other night was a mistake, but…” He trailed off and ran a shaking hand through his hair, rubbing one of his massive ears in the process.

Baekhyun swallowed, already knowing where this was kind of going. “But what, Chanyeol?” He couldn’t stop the small grin starting to play across his lips.

Chanyeol released a puff of air before quickly rushing out, “ButIreallyenjoyeditandIwanttodoitagain.”

Baekhyun’s grin widened. Oh, he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth, and as far as Sehun letting Chanyeol in on that little bit of Baekhyun’s crush… well, he’ll deal with the maknae later. “What was that Channie?”

Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowing down and repeating, “I really enjoyed doing… that… with you the other night, and I want to… do it again…”

Baekhyun’s grin turned into a full fledged smile and he stood for a moment, watching Chanyeol mentally berate himself and trying not to just turn around right then and there and beg.

“W-we don’t have to if you don’t want to. It was just a-” Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his excuse because suddenly Baekhyun was on him, pressing their lips together with such force Chanyeol stumbled back and hit the wall.

Baekhyun pulled away just the tiniest bit and whispered, “Oh Park Chanyeol, you really are the cutest thing to ever be created…” Then they were kissing again and everything was just so intense and they couldn’t get back to the hotel fast enough.

(~_^)

Chen wasn’t gay, he was just…. open to experimenting. His experimenting faze just so happened to last quite a few years. 

It wasn’t like Baekhyun was the only one who would fuck a man during their vacations.

Then again, Chen would also fuck women during those vacations and at one time he was doing both at the same time, but the point was still there.

So Chen wasn’t gay.

Nor was he straight.

Okay, so maybe he was very thoroughly bisexual.

Probably flamboyantly so.  
Which was why when Sehun came up to him and asked if he could sit and watch the men grinding against poles on stage, Chen knew exactly what and who he was doing tonight.

“So… Sehun,” Chen practically purred, turning to look at the maknae and gingerly setting his whiskey (he was classy damnit) down. “What do you get up to in your room?” Straight to the point, as always. Smooth Chen, smooth.

Sehun blanched a little and looked away from an ass to focus on Chen. “W-what?”

“Why are you always in your room?”

“U-uh, because I-I’m doing stuff.”

“Like what?”

Sehun glanced down at Chen’s drink, trying to gauge how many the other had drank already and whether the truth would be taken seriously or not. He decided to go with ‘fuck it’ because he didn’t buy that vodka flavoured lube for nothing and if Chen decided to keep walking around half naked anyways, then Sehun could just permanently stay in his room. “Stuff like trying to deal with my attraction to you and pretty much any other man while simultaneously keeping up the strict appearance SM wants us to have in front of a slightly homophobic country,” Sehun said, and reached over to finish Chen’s drink in one gulp.

Well that wasn’t what Chen was expecting. Actually, he was kind of expecting it, just not Sehun saying it all from the get-go all at once. Chen thought for a second, rewriting his action plan and deciding what he should do now. He had to do this carefully, though. Sehun was young and most likely inexperienced, so moving too quickly might scare him, or make him rethink his entire life.

“Wanna go back to the hotel and mess around?” Chen asked. Wow, that was definitely subtle. Totally the best way to go about asking Sehun into his bed.

However, Sehun was leaning in and he had a look in his eye Chen had never seen. It was downright sexy to be honest. “There is literally nothing I would rather do.”

Holy shit.

Chen gulped, and quickly stood up to pay their tab. 

“He yours?” The bartender asked as he rang up the bill, motioning towards Suho with his head.

Chen turned around and saw Suho chugging down his whatever the fuck number beer and looking at the naked men on stage with a resigned lifeless expression. “Oh, yeah. Thanks,” Chen said, grabbing the bill and walking back over to Sehun, who was already standing and ready to leave. “Bad news, sexy, our one and only leader is shit-faced and we have to make sure he gets to a bed safely.”

Sehun voiced both their shared displeasure in a groan. “Ugh, fine, but…” he suddenly got up close to Chen, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together. Chen leaned in to deepen the kiss further, sliding his tongue past Sehun’s lips to lick inside. They pulled apart a minute later, breathing heavily and looking a bit dazed.

“We should really get back to the hotel,” Chen whispered, nodding with Sehun.

(~_~)

D.O didn’t hate everyone. He really didn’t. He just hated how much stupidity there was in the world. 

And how much stupidity there was in his band.

No one seemed to notice the group of fangirls that had been tailing them since they got off the plane and was about to follow them into the Sex Capital of Europe. They also didn’t notice when the group took out their phones and started taking pictures and videos, or when D.O so kindly went over to the girls and politely asked them to not post the pictures or tell anyone the band was there.

Then when he turned around the other members were gone and D.O didn’t know what to do. So he did what any aggressively heterosexual man would do in this scenario and went to a bar. Then one of those brothels. Then another. Then a strip club. Another bar. A few shops, until he finally decided to check out a cafe.

Apparently D.O couldn’t walk into places without seeing two of his band mates trying to eat each other from the mouths, he vowed never to go into Chanyeol’s room without knocking first after the other night, because when he walked in, Kai and Xiumin were making out like it was the end of the fucking universe.

D.O had sighed then and thought back through his life, looking for the exact moment he took a turn for the worst and became the surrogate mother for a bunch of horny idiots.

He wasn’t against it at all, he actually kind of enjoyed it. Indulged in the stupidity and slight gayness sometimes. He had even dabbled with Baekhyun a bit just to see how the whole gay thing was, and he would be the first to say it wasn’t that bad, but he still preferred tits. Big one’s.

Anyway, now D.O was sitting in his and Suho’s shared room, trying to read a book peacefully but the sounds coming from Kai and Chanyeol’s rooms were making it a bit hard. The reading, and not any other part of his anatomy.

After about twenty minutes there was a lull in the noises, and D.O decided now would be the ideal time to actually focus on the book in his hands. But the universe just really hated him that night, and suddenly Chen was crashing in with a very drunk Suho half hanging from his shoulder.

D.O groaned and threw his book across the room, glaring at Chen. 

“What?” Chen asked, wide eyed and frozen in the doorway.

D.O didn’t say anything and continued trying to set fire to Chen with just his glare.

Chen cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’m just... going to leave Suho here… Don’t let him choke on his own puke, please.” Chen unceremoniously threw Suho down on the empty bed and quickly left the room.

D.O sighed and looked over at Suho, getting up to situate the leader in a way so that if he did puke, it wouldn’t be on himself or drown him in any way. As he turned to go back to his bed though, Suho’s hand flew out and grabbed his wrist.

“Suho?” D.O asked, turning back around.

Suho opened his eyes a little and looked at D.O with slightly unfocused eyes. When he spoke, his speech was slow and heavily slurred, “Ca-can you stay here wif me…?” 

D.O felt sorry for the other, he sounded so pitiful and sad. “I’ll be in the next bed, Suho,” he said, trying to extricate his wrist from Suho’s grasp.

The leader shook his head, “No, i-in the bed…” His voice was so small, it made D.O kind of wanted to cry. He didn’t. Do Kyungsoo doesn’t cry.

D.O sighed. It was pitiful seeing Suho like this, and he felt bad. “Oh, alright,” he muttered, turning off the light and walking over to the other side to get under the covers.

Suho turned around and looked blearily at D.O. “Should we kiss like everyone else?” He asked suddenly.

D.O didn’t turn to see Suho’s face, he just kept staring at the ceiling and cursing Chen and Sehun for starting up the noise again. Suho scooted closer on the bed until he had his head on D.O’s chest and his arm wrapped around his waist. “No, Suho, we shouldn’t,” he eventually sighed.

Suho nodded against his chest and promptly passed out, snoring lightly.

Yep, Do Kyungsoo was definitely straight.

(‘-_-’)

Being manager for a band of young adult men with little access to women was terrible. There were times when he wanted to quit and actually start a bakery like he originally wanted when he was younger. But he didn’t. He never did, because he loved his job. And the boys. Except, he didn’t like how everyone called him Manager-hyung so much that he eventually started referring to himself as that. He had a name goddamnit.

Another thing he didn’t like was when he would fly with the band to another country and let them loose thinking they would be okay for one night and the next morning a member would be missing, another very hung over, three limping heavily, and one pissed off.

The fact that Lay was missing wasn’t nearly as alarming as the fact that Chanyeol suddenly decided it was okay to let Baekhyun sit on his lap. In the hotel breakfast room. With other people around.

It was only 9:30 in the morning and Manager-hyung was already getting a headache. See? He didn’t even use his own name anymore.

“Can you pass the salt?” Xiumin asked D.O.

D.O blankly looked and Xiumin before turning back to his food. Manager-hyung sighed and reached over to give Xiumin the salt.

The table was quiet again, except for Suho’s pained groans from where he was bent over the table with his head in his hands. Then Sehun looked up at Manager-hyung very suddenly.

“Where’s Lay?” he asked.

Manager-hyung sighed and shrugged, shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

Baekhyun turned away from where he was doing something with Chanyeol, his eyebrows scrunched, “Shouldn’t we go find him?”

Manager-hyung shrugged again. At this point he really didn’t care. The night before, he had gotten nice and comfortable in his hotel room and was about to start in on his wine when he got a call from the other manager saying some girls tweeted about EXO being in Amsterdam. The thoughts of the bakery had come back and Manager-hyung was about to phone in his resignation faster than he could remember what his name actually was. He still didn’t quit.

“What if something bad happened?” Kai asked.

Manager-hyung sighed again and finished chewing before finally speaking, “Look, after seeing the state some of you were in this morning, I’m assuming he’s still somewhere in De Wallen. I’ve already called a few people to keep an eye out for him and when someone finds him, they’ll call m-” As if on cue, his phone rang loudly, causing Suho to moan and curl further against the table.

“I found him Manager-hyung, he was in a hotel across the river.”

“Thanks, Lu, I owe you. Can you bring him to the hotel we’re at?”

“Yup, no problem.”  
Manager-hyung hung up at looked back at the group's expectant faces. Even Suho turned his head a little to peak up.

“Who was that? Someone found him?” Chen asked from next to Sehun. Those two were sitting a little too close to be platonic. Manager-hyung added a note to his already long mental list of things to address later.

“Oh, yeah. Luhan found him,” Manager-hyung said simply. He didn’t think much of it, Luhan left the band and sued the company but he was still a good friend and person. Apparently some of the others thought it was a problem though.

“Luhan’s here?!?” Xiumin pretty much shouted. Oh yeah, Xiuhan was a thing.

Manager-hyung sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, he knew when he had started referring to the band by the fans ship names things were getting bad. He didn’t know how he felt about it yet. “Yeah, I was just going to go meet him out in the lobby. Do you want to join?” 

Xiumin stared wide-eyed for a few seconds before looking over at Kai. He didn’t say anything and looked back down at his food.

Well, that was enough of an answer.

When Luhan arrived at the hotel with a not-so-good looking Lay, Manager-hyung was just about ready to castrate Baekhyun. That boy was too much.

He was like a leech attached to Chanyeol, and the hotel staff was none too pleased when they started getting heated in the lobby while the band was waiting.

“Hey, thanks again for bringing him,” Manager-hyung said to Luhan.

Luhan shrugged and deposited Lay into the manager’s arms, “No problem. It was nice seeing him again, even if he did throw up on me in the cab.”

Manager-hyung grimaced. “Sorry. Everyone else is in a similar state, if not worse,” he said, motioning to the rest of the band sitting, standing, or in Suho’s case, laying spread-eagle on the floor behind him. Lay hiccuped in his arms and mumbled something about a man offering a piggy-back ride for a blowjob and being a unicorn.

Luhan laughed, “Looks like you guys had quite the night, huh?”

“Fuck off, Luhan,” Suho groaned, throwing an arm over his face as D.O patted his thigh.

Luhan just laughed harder and looked around the assembled group, his smile faltering when his gaze landed on Sehun attached to Chen and Xiumin and Kai sitting practically on top of each other. Manager-hyung saw him minisculely shake his head and look down slightly before he spoke, “Well, I’ll be off then. I have a lunch scheduled with someone. Bye, it was nice seeing everyone.” 

He left with a wave and one last glance over his shoulder at Sehun and Xiumin.

Well that was the tiniest bit depressing, but at least Manager-hyung had all the current EXO members back in one place, albeit at their worst.

Now he just had to make it through nine more days before he got to go back home and hand the reins over to one of the other managers.


End file.
